An Unexpected Stop
by sensei-Pusan
Summary: Driving through a town square in the middle of nowhere in Ohio, Dean's homemade EMF detector goes off. No power lines that would screw with it, no trace of where it came from. An entire extremely haunted block and only a few days to finish the job forces Sam and Dean to enlist the help of an unlikely pair of locals. Which these locals more of 'force' their help onto them.
1. lost

"Do you even know where we are?" Sam looked at his older brother in the drivers seat.

"Uh. Yeah." Dean replied.

"Where are we at then?"

"That one place where we're at."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Not at all." Dean shook his head.

"Sammy, what's a Greeneview?"

"A what?"

"I don't know. The sign back there said something about Greeneview and some years."

"Then it probably is the name of the school. Look there's even a sign for the high school."

"Whatever."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! **

Dean slammed on his brakes as the green light suddenly changed to red. "What is that?" Sam looked around the Impala.

"It's the EMF you idiot. It's in the bag in the backseat." Sam turned around and dug through the duffle bag until he found the EMF detector.

"It's going crazy. And the aren't any power lines nearby."

"What the hell?"

The light had long changed from red to green and back to red. And the boys still sat there trying to figure out what was making the EMF go crazy.

**HHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKK!**

"Are you going to move your damn car or not!"

"Stacie shut up! They could be serial killers or rapists. And you're yelling out the window at them. Get out! You're so walking home!"

"FINE!" Sam and Dean stared at each other questioningly. A car door slammed and a tall girl with black hair stepped out. She ran towards the sidewalk. "I'm so haunting your ass if I die, you slut!"

"Get back your ass back in this car! Or I'll tell Mom!"

"Oh I'm so scared!"

"You better be!" The other girl yelled out the window. Her blonde hair swooshed out the window with her head. "I'll fucking run yo ass over!"

"Dean I'm scared. Do you think these are the locals?"

"I don't know Sammy."

The girl banged on Sam's window. Sam jumped. "Should I roll it down?"

"I would before she breaks my window and you buy me a new one." Sam slowly rolled the window down.

"So is this like your car?"

"It's his." Sam pointed at Dean.

"Dude it's fucking awesome! I love old muscle cars. Especially ones that still look good."

"Umm. Thank you?"

"Are you going check out that shit out?!"

"What?" Sam looked confused at her.

"The beeping. It's really annoying."

"Oh that. Yeah. Bad reception."

"Yeah the town - village is pretty good for that unless you're at a really weird angle in a good reception place."

"Excuse me, village?"

"Yeah. Jamestown is too small to be an actual town. So it's a village." The girl with black hair skipped back to the car behind them without another word. She climbed back into the car.

"That was awkward."

"Yeah. Oh look the light's green. Let's get the hell out of here. We'll check it out in the morning, when there's not freaks like that around." Dean stomped on the gas pedal and tore out of the intersection. The car behind them turned left.

Sam elbowed his brother as they passed the Post Office. "Dean. It just stopped." Dean slammed on the brakes and looked at the EMF. It was calm and quiet.


	2. stalkers

"Yeah. Okay Mom. We'll pick some up." Stacie rolled her eyes at the dashboard of her sisters' car. She snapped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. "Mom said to get some Mtn. Dew and chips." Stacie rested her head on Susan's shoulder and looked at her with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"If you don't move I'll give you smoochies."

Stacie immediately moved her head away. "No. No smoochies. And stop drinking my Sweet Tea! You should have bought your own!"

"I just want a sippee..."

Stacie glared at Susan as she parked her gold Ford Focus station wagon in front of the Dollar General. "First I'm embarrassed to be with you because of this car. Secondly your sippee is over half the cup. Thirdly we are in public. No smoochies!" She slammed the door before following her older sister inside.

"Dean I think this is considered stalking."

"No it's not. Besides when they left the EMF went off."

"Are you sure it wasn't because of a building or something?"

"No. I'm pretty sure those two girls are ghosts or haunted."

"You're crazy."

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"We're not going to seriously follow them, are we?"

"Oh Sammy yes we are. And if they aren't ghosts or haunted, they're cute."

"Dean seriously? I don't think throwing salt at them and then hitting on them will work."

"You never know." Dean parked the Impala in the corner of the small parking lot. "Batman totally sucks Susan. Like seriously he's the worst superhero ever!"

"Of course he sucks! All he is, is a rich playboy who wears a leather jumpsuit and tries to save Gotham!"

"What? Leather jumpsuit? Moving on. None of the villains in stay in prison and Batman blows up over half of Gotham City! How is he still employed?"

"Because Batman is Batman." Dean interjected.

Stacie screamed and hid behind Susan. "I told you he was fucking stalking us!"

"Shut the hell up." Susan harshly whispered. "And Batman isn't Batman because he's Bruce Wayne. A spoiled whore. Only Alfred is the cool one. Besides Mister J and Harley."

Dean's jaw dropped. "I think you hurt his feelings Susan." Stacie leaned out from behind her sister. She cautiously poked Dean. He didn't respond. She pulled on his cheeks and hair. "Yeah you hurt his feelings. Most people at least give me a reaction by this point."

Sam looked between Susan and Dean. "Dean. Dean. DEAN!" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face.

"Oh I guess he's just a baby in a leather jacket."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't say anything." Stacie high-fived Susan.

"Sooooo... How long have you guys lived here?" Susan stared skeptically at Sam. "What the hell do you want?"

"Susan help! I'm being raped!"

Susan turned around to see Dean trying to force salt down Stacie's throat. "Stacie that's not rape."

"Are you really just going to stand there?"

"Open your damn mouth!" Dean tried to open her mouth.

Susan grabbed Dean by his collar and twisted him around. She clocked him right in the jaw before flicking him in the throat. **"Don't. Ever. Fucking. Touch. Her. Again. Or. I. Will. Kill. You." **

Sam knelt down by Dean and tapped his shoulder. "I don't think they're ghosts."

"Because they're demons!" Dean screeched.

"The EMF wouldn't go off if it were demons."

"This is awkward Susan. We're in public, fighting with two grown ass men, in a parking lot."

"I can take them!" Susan bounced her hands off her chest.

"Oh my hero..." Stacie muttered. She kicked Dean's foot. "It's kinda rude to not introduce yourself before trying to force salt down someone's throat." She put her hands together and made an awkward turtle gesture.

Susan elbowed her. "Stop it."

"What? It's awkward. You kinda punched someone in a parking lot. Don't you think that's a tad bit weird?"

"What it's not like the po-po is gonna arrest me."

Stacie slowly turned her head and stared at Susan. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Well I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean."

"He's so little! How is he older?"

"Stacie shut the hell up! I'm older and shorter than you, you fucking giant."

"Nuh uh." She pointed at Sam. "He's a giant."

"Dully noted. I'm Susan and this freak over here is my younger sister, Stacie."

"I'm not a freak!"

"Have you seen your clothing today?" Susan looked at her sister.

Stacie looked down. "This is normal for me."

_"That's normal?"_ Dean looked at her.

"There is no need to be a giant douchebag." Stacie stuck her tongue out. Dean growled at Stacie. She squeaked and hid behind Susan.

"Where is the nearest motel?" Sam interjected before Dean could speak.

"There hasn't been one in town since the fire. So either that way," she pointed to the left. "Or that way," Susan pointed to the right. "Like 10 or so miles."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. The last fire burnt down over half the town and they just never rebuilt it."


	3. big revail

"What else has been destroyed?"

"Well two fires and a tornado destroyed over half the town. Each time."

"What is your problem?" Stacie tilted her head at Dean.

"I don't have one." He replied.

"Then stop staring at me. Or I'll cut you." She smiled.

Susan slapped the back of her head. "No you won't. You're not at all frightening at all. You can't even say no to puppies."

"But they're so cute! Speaking of puppies can we get one?"

"No." Susan returned her attention to Sam and Dean. "Is there anything else you need or can we just leave?"

Sam looked at Dean. Dean was still livid. "Not that I know of." He shook his head. Stacie tugged on Susan's hand and skipped/dragged her towards the car. Susan kept staring daggers into Dean. She was secretly hoping that one would actually pierce him. Right through the crotch.

"I fucking hate those two girls!" Dean yelled to Sam once they were in the Impala.

"Why?"

"Especially the blonde one!"

"Why do you hate Susan? Because she punched you? You would have done the same thing if our roles had been reversed." Dean didn't respond. He stared at the steering wheel fuming. "She acts just like you."

Dean slowly turned his head to look at Sam. "No she doesn't, Sammy."

"Whatever. Do you still think they had something to do with the EMF going off?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Well we better check. But how are we going to find them again? We only know their first names and what they look like."

"She said it was a village. So how hard can it be?" He smiled as the engine roared to life.

Obviously harder than they thought because they didn't have any luck finding Susan or Stacie.

"Dean this is pointless. We haven't found them and no one will tell us anything about them."

"Hey look pizza." Dean swerved into the parking lot.

"Seriously?"

"What? I'm hungry. Got to keep up my strength." Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean inside. They slid into the first booth they found empty.

"Yo! Stace! Someone's in yo section!" Stephen yelled across the dining room from the bar.

The girl sighed as she grabbed menus, and silverware wrapped in napkins. She walked over to the booth and set them down in front on the two people sitting there without glancing up. "Hi my name's Stacie and I'll be taking care you... Seriously? Are you like stalking me or something?"

"Oh shit." Dean looked up. "Is your sister here too?" Dean whispered.

"I don't like you." Stacie turned her back to Dean. "Would you like something to drink Sam?"

"Water."

"Okay. I'll be right back with that."

"What about me?" Stacie continued walking away. She stopped at the bar. "Stephen you got any drugs on you?"

"In the car, why?"

"Can you hook me up with some roofies or something to knock someone out?"

"Why? Oh I know why."

"First eww. Second the short one annoys me. He tried raping me earlier."

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

Stacie walked back to the table. "Since my boss is demanding that I serve you, what do you want to drink Dean."

"I'm scared."

"Why would I drug you? You're not even attractive." Dean looked hurt. "Do you want to drown your sorrows in some liquor?" Dean nodded. "Then I need to see your ID."

"Why?" She pointed at the button on her shirt. _We ID because we care._

Dean made inaudible protests as he pulled out his wallet. "Here." He handed it over.

_Hector Aframian._ Stacie leaned in. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Huh?"

"Hector Aframian. This obviously fake. It doesn't even the right markings."

"How would you know?"

"My little secret. Now you either give me your real ID or you'll get to have some fun with the nice policemen."

Sam looked at him. "Of all the ones you have, you give her that one?"

"It was the first one."

"Yo, still standing here."

"Fine." Dean pulled out another ID and handed it to Stacie.

_Dean Winchester._ Stacie turned to Sam. "So does that make you Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"So they are real. Like in the Winchester Gos- **Road**."

"What? We're real? And Winchester Road?"

"Your IDs. And there's a road outside town called Winchester Road." She hurriedly walked back to the bar.

_**Stacie: They're here now. **_

_**Susan: huh **_

_**Stacie: Sam and Dean. **_

_**Susan: why r those mofos there **_

_**Stacie: I don't know! And they're in my section! But I did learn something about them. **_

_**Susan: wha **_

_**Stacie: Dean and Sam Winchester. **_

_**Susan: like that book**_

_** Stacie: I think so. I'm refraining from ripping the shirts off to look for the tattoo. **_

_**Susan: dont move im on my way**_


	4. frighten

"Okay boys. Here's the dealio. I know that you're not here to look at the scenery and stalk people. So why don't you tell me the real reason why're you're here? And no one will get anything chopped off." Susan pulled a chair up to the edge of Sam and Dean's table, sitting backwards on it.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Really? You guys couldn't be anymore suspicious. You're worse than drug dealers. And that's putting it mildly."

"What if we are?"

"Dude. No you're not... I know drug dealers."

Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion before looking back to Susan. "Ah... well..." Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We think that you and Stacie might be haunted."

Susan snorted trying to hold back her laughter. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Susan sighed loudly. "I think you have us confused with the centre of town." Stacie sat down a pitcher of beer and a glass down in front of Dean. "Let me guess Susan, you want that Bahama drink right?"

"Duh. With a shot of Jack."

"Stephen! Susan wants her weird drink with a shot of Jack!"

"Good job Stace." Susan slapped Stacie's butt.

"Don't make me roofie your drink sweetcheeks."

"Oh. So scared. But the centre of town is haunted."

"What?" Dean half whispered, half screamed.

"The light the other night. A whole block radius circling that light is haunted. And for some strange God forsaken reason, every festival, town event thingy is held in the centre of town."

"Look I don't really care what kind of pizza you want, so here's a Meat Lovers and a Veggie Lovers. And oh look I'm on break." Stacie set down two pizzas before sliding into the booth with Sam. She pulled out a pie box and a pizza stared at her in amazement. "What? You don't just carry food in your apron?"

Stephen set down a fruity drink in front of Susan. "Here's your 'Mtn Dew' Stacie."

"Don't air quotation me. You'll give me away." Stephen laughed as he walked away.

"Uh how old are you two?" Sam looked at Susan and Stacie baffled.

Stacie slapped Dean's hand. "Next time it'll be a knife through your hand." She held the pie up and licked it. "Still want it?"

"Yes." He kept staring at the pie.

"Ew. Gross. Oh I'm 19 and Susan is 21." Stacie turned to Sam.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

"Look we close in like an hour and Stephen is my manager and he gave it to me. And it's not like anyone is really going to come in and eat pizza here. And plus I have a really high tolerance, like Susan." _Pshh not. I'm gone after like 4 shots. On the back of a unicorn going to Neverland._

"So why do you care so much about a haunting." Susan stole a piece of pizza off the table and took a bite.

"Hey that's mine!" Dean pulled the pizza towards him.

"Yo name ain't on it. Beside I'm a food rapist."

"Look she ain't touching my food. So she's touching yours. And Dean Winchester, I swear to whatever God is up there, if you don't stop trying to take my pie I will fucking cut you. And bury your body somewhere." Stacie smiled as she tilted her head to the side.

Susan buried her head into the table. "Don't even try it Dean. She won't even give me some of her pie. And that's no way sexual!"

Dean's eyes had glazed over before immediately changing back to their normal state. "I wasn't thinking anything like that. Ouch. Damnit Sammy." Sam had given Dean a swift kick under the table.

"Sammy? How old are you two?" Stacie looked at Sam.

"Dean's 30, I'm 26."

"HA!"

"NO!" Susan cried.

"What's her problem?"

"Oh we had a bet. She said Dean was 24 and you were 22. I said Dean was like 30ish. And you were 25ish. So pay up sweetheart."

"Stephen! I need more Mtn Dew for Stace!"

"Wait you two were betting on how old we are?"

"Nooooo... Why would think that?" Stacie nodded her head at Dean.

Sam put his head to the table trying to cover up his laughter.

"Wait that annoying noise Stacie heard was your EMF wasn't it?"

"How do you know an EMF is?" "Our friend Jessie is a one of those Ghost Hunter people."

"Translation. She's a fanatic. Can I pet your hair Sam?"

"Uh."

"I'll take that as a yes." Stacie reached out and tried to pet Sam's hair. Sam started to lean away.

Susan flicked Stacie in the ear. "Stop that."

"But I want to touch the precious!"

"Is your break over yet? And stop quoting Lord of the Rings!" Stacie grumbled and stood up. "Oh bite me." She walked away.

"Come here. I will. And you two!" Susan pointed to Sam and Dean. "What do you think you morons are going to do since you have no clue about any of the town's history?"

"Research." Sam looked at her.

"It's not publicly displayed sweetie. But I'm sure Stacie would show you where it is in the library. She goes through it ALL the time. And she works there too."


	5. drink off

"What the?" Stacie walked out and saw Susan, Dean, and Sam leaning against the Impala. "Since when have you and Dean been able to be near each other? And have you just been loitering in the parking lot since I went back to work?"

"I made a bet with Dean. To a drink off. If I win I get to drive the Impala. If he wins he gets to see my boobs."

"Who hasn't seen them?"

"Well they haven't."

"Do I want to understand?"

"Probably not Sam." Stacie looked up at him and shook her head. "So lets go set the tent village and do this!"

"Seriously Stacie?"

"What?"

"We haven't ever connected the tent village. Yet. And we've had it for like a year!"

"What's a tent village."

"I don't like you so I'm not explaining it." Stacie crossed her arms and turned her back to Dean.

"Dean I don't think she likes you."

"Really Susan? What gave it away?"

"Susan how much have you drank already?"

"None..." Her younger sister looked at her.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Maybe... yes."

"You're already losing your damn clothes. You've been drinking, you slut. So obviously you're not driving. I can smell the alcohol on Dean from over here. So I doubt he's driving."

"Have not!" Dean and Susan yelled in unison. "Have you guys even found a room yet?"

"About that. No."

"Well you can just live in the tent village then."

Stacie drug a intoxicated Susan to Susan's car while Sam shoved Dean, who kept telling Susan to take off her shirt, into the Impala. "I haven't lost the bet yet!"

Stacie tugged Sam inside the old farm house. "I ain't carrying that."

"Is this all of it?"

"No. This is just the basement stash. She has like a mini bar in her room." Sam looked astonished. "And she only drinks like once or twice every couple of months."

"And she has a mini bar?"

"Yeah. I don't really know why." Stacie and Sam gathered up all the liquor in Susan's stash.

Stacie also gathered some extra pants and sweatshirts and forced them onto Susan's body. "NO! I don't want them on!"

"You better fucking put this shit on. You start to become an exotic dancer like Steve at Adam and Kala's wedding. So you will wear this because I don't want to see my own sister naked and you can't just give the merchandise away up front."

Sam followed her back into the house to help gather up blankets and pillows. "Who's Steve, Adam, and Kala?"

"Adam and Steve are our cousins. Well technically Kala is now our cousin too. But when Adam and Kala got married, Steve was so drunk by the time the dancing started he stripped almost all his clothes off and then proceeded to strip the other groomsmen."

"Wow."

"Yeah our family is pretty fucked up when they get drunk. Oh wait we need to chalk board to keep score!" They tossed the blankets and pillows into the tent village that currently resided in the yard. "So how are we going to keep track of who wins?"

"Tally up how many drinks they've already had and then add from there I guess."

"That works for me. Oh and you're bartender."

_Dean: 4,5 _

_Susan: 2,7_

"Are we really doing this?" Sam looked at Stacie.

She shrugged. "I guess so. Earlier they hated each other and now they're having a drinking contest."

Sam laughed and handed Susan and Dean a round of shots. After several more rounds of shots the final score was determined. It was a tie. Dean and Susan had both taken 60 drinks. Dean had picked up the 61st drink but fell to his side and passed out. Susan passed out soon afterwards after she spilled her 61st drink as well. After a fit of laughing.

_Final Score _

_Dean: 4, 5, 47, 4 _

_Susan: 2, 7, 51 _

"Hold on! We have to take a picture so they don't try and change the score!" Stacie snapped a picture with her phone of the board. "And I sure as hell ain't staying out here with Drunk A and Drunk B. Do you want to sleep on the couch inside? I promise I won't rape you. I'm not like." She pointed at herself. "Still a virgin."

"Why not. They've also kinda spilled liquor everywhere and I smell like bananas and alcohol. And I don't think I really want to be around them when Dean wakes up and sees that he's lost."

"Same here. Susan's a sore loser." They tossed blankets over the bodies before zipping the tent village up and heading inside for the night.


	6. get busy

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Sam hovered over Dean and Susan's sleeping bodies.

"Eh. Probably." Sam moved to wake them up. "Wait! I need a picture of this!" She wiped out her phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping pair. Stacie scrolled through her phone looking for the perfect song to wake Susan and Dean up. "Here we are." Stacie smiled as her phone started to blare _Highway To Hell. _

"Huh? What?" Dean jerked upwards and rolled Susan off his body. Susan jerked awake as soon as she hit the ground. "Oh it's just you two." Dean rubbed his face. "What time is it?"

"Ugh." Susan sat up holding her head. Susan burped loudly. "Ew. Bananas."

"I'll give you a 3 on that sweetie."

"A three?"

"Yes. It sucked Susan. Anyways how was your night you two lovebirds?"

"I still have my pants on. I totally didn't sleep with her!" Dean looked down at his lap before looking back up at Stacie and Sam.

"Well you sure were holding on to my sister's boob like you were and there was no tomorrow." Stacie narrowed her eyes at Dean.

"Stacie you can't neglect the fact the she was practically holding Dean's dick."

"Sam shut up! You're totally giving it all away." Stacie shushed him.

Susan tried to stand up. "Time to go inside and take my contacts out. And breakfast." Stacie grabbed onto her sibling as she lurched forward, tripping over a blade of grass. "How put all this grass here?!" Susan yelled.

"Don't you mean 'who' Susan?"

"I said 'who' Stacie."

Sam tossed/helped Dean sit on the couch. Susan disappeared up the stairs. She returned with wet hair, a new pair of clothes, and her glasses. "Stacie I want pancakies!"

"Are you going to make them, Susan?"

"Noooo….. You make them."

Stacie sighed. "Is everyone fine with pancakes?"

Sam looked indifferently at her. "NO!" Dean slurred.

Stacie grabbed the front of Dean's shirt. "Look you either eat what I cook or you can starve. Capeesh?" Dean didn't respond. Stacie sighed and released him, before going back into the kitchen.

"Susan's what's that on your shirt? What does it -"

"Oh thank you volunteering to help me cook pancakes Sam." Stacie grabbed his arm and drug him towards the stove. "Don't ever ask her about that. She will go on for days about Homestuck."

"Oh."

"Now cook pancakes."

***

"Okay what's the plan today, you hoes?" Susan was now sober as well as Dean.

"Hoes? I am not a hoe. Well Sam is. But that's beside the point." Dean pointed at Sam. "Ouch. That hurt." Sam had stuck his fork in Dean's side.

"Well we need to do research."

"Not it! Dean you're going with Susan to visit all the old people!" Stacie stuck her hands in the air.

"What? Why?"

"She has the phobia of the elderly." Susan said rolling her eyes.


	7. disperse

"Well it's settled then. Sam and Stacie are going to the library to do research and me and numb nuts over there are going to talk to the old peeps." Susan stood up and stretched.

"One condition, _blondie,_ I get to drive." Dean shrugged on his jacket.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Men." She followed Dean out to the Impala. The engine roared to life and Dean sped down the long gravel driveway out of sight.

"Come on Sam. Time to go to the shed?"

"The shed? Why the shed?"

"Because. That's where my rape kit is. The Bride is in the shed." Sam looked at Stacie with a confused face. She sighed. "It's my truck you idjit."

Relief spread across Sam's face. "Oh."

"Trust me the rape kit isn't in the shed."

Sam choked on any words he had in his throat as he followed Stacie outside.

**"There it is you moron!" Susan screamed in Dean's ear as she pointed to his left.**

**"You have got to be kidding me. That's it?"**

**"Yeah. What were expecting? Flashing neon lights and a fancy sign? IT'S A NURSING HOME DEAN."**

**"It's really small."**

**"It has 55 rooms and that's it. If you haven't noticed I live in the middle of Butt Fuck China."**

**"Whatever." Dean parked in a parking spot and hurried after Susan as she was going for the door.**

**"Hurry up! Before the alarm goes off! I can't techniquelly reset the alarm when I'm off the clock. **

Stacie slid her key into the lock the rested on the shed door. She grunted as she slid the door to the left. "There she. Oh fuck you Susan." Written across the back window in large white letters was Susan's nickname. _The Black Mamba. _And a rather poor drawing of what was presumably a snake. "Does that look like a snake to you Sam?"

"Not really."

"I'm thinking it looks like a sperm."

"Stacie!"

"What? It's a bodily function Samuel. Do you not talk about this with Dean?" She asked tilting her head.

**"Hey Delma!" Susan waved at the nurse standing behind the desk.**

**"Hey Susie-Q. What are you doing here?"**

**"Oh I'm just here with Macho over here to ask Weatherilybee a couple of questions." She said as she approached the desk.**

**"You know what room is hers."**

**"Come on Dean. This way." Dean shot a seductive wink towards Delma. The nurse didn't respond to his advance.**

**"She didn't even look at me or smile!" Dean harshly whispered to Susan as they walked down the hallway.**

**"She's probably charting. And besides you're not here type."**

**"What is her type."**

**"She has kids."**

**"So? What's her type."**

**"You don't have the right - You know what you're not a chick, So it ain't happening." Dean looked at Susan confused. "She's a lesbian."**

**"Oh."**

**"Oh. Here's the room." Susan abruptly stopped. **

"Is this thing even safe to be in?"

"Yes. Ish."

"Ish? What is ish?"

"Uhh... about that..." Stacie slid into the cab without another word.

"I'm not getting in until you tell me what the ish is." Sam stomped his foot in protest.

"Oh my god. You're serious right now aren't you?" Sam bitchfaced Stacie. She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes the clutch sticks. That's all. I swear. Now will you get in?" Sam obliged and climbed in.

"Do you have to have the seat so far up?"

"Look Gigantic I'm short. And it's a standard. Kinda have to be able to push the clutch all the way in. Stalling isn't fun. Especially at an intersection or on a busy road. And for the record I could get a serial killer in my truck faster than you." The engine roared to life and Stacie sped down the driveway.

**Susan pushed the door open without knocking. Dean looked at her horrified. "Mary! Mary Mary Mary! What is up girl?"**

**Mary laughed. "Hello Dear. Where have you been? I've missed you."**

**"They put me on a different hall. And I don't work until Saturday."**

**"Ah fuey."**

**"Yeah I know. It sucks. Do you mind answering a couple of questions for me?"**

**"Not at all honey."**

**"Okay." Susan smiled and pulled Dean inside the room. He was hovering in the hallway trying to avoid being noticed.**

**"Hello handsome. Who is this handsome fellow you've got with you Susan?"**

**"I'm Dean." Dean squeaked out.**

**"Well hello Dean. I'm Mary. Susan is this cutie patootie your boyfriend?"**

**Susan sighed and hung her head. "No Mary. We've talked about this. You know I don't have a boyfriend."**

**"Your loss Dean. Susan's a keeper. So what was it you wanted to ask me?" **

By the time Stacie parked the truck in the parking lot of the library, Sam had pressed himself against the door. He was half ready to hit the ground rolling. "I don't ever want to ride with you again!"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Complain about my driving all you want. But did you die?" Sam didn't respond. "Exactly bitch. Wear your damn seatbelt next time." Stacie smiled and pulled open the door to the library.


End file.
